What has happened Over the past Two Years Inuyasha
by HazelEyed Freak
Summary: Kagome is telling Inuyasha about their and the others lives after Naraku was defeated. And a lil' commentary from Kagome, Inuyasha, FluffySesshoumaru, and myself. Enjoy!


Hello again. HazelEyed Freak here. Here's the first poem I ever wrote, even before the stories. (**silence**)

**Disclaimer**: Well...this is so hard to say. You just don't know...

**Inu**: Can we just get on with the poem?

**Kag**: Calm down, Inuyasha. Let her get there.

**Fluffy**: (**pops out of nowhere**) Yeah, she's having a hard time letting the people know that she doesn't own us.

**Inu and Kag**: Holy shit! Where did you come from?

**Fluffy**: My mama's uterus.

**Inu, Kag, and HazelEyed Freak**: Eww. We didn't need to know all that, Fluffy.

**Fluffy**: It's the truth.

**Kag**: Anyway, go ahead, Hazel. We're here for you.

**Inu**: I'm not. (walking away) Call me when the poem starts.

**Fluffy**: He has no manners. Please forgive my half-brother. He's special. (pats Hazel's back) Come on. You can do it.

**Hazel**: I...I-I-I don't (pants) own you guys. (passes out)

**Kag**: (to Fluffy) Damn that was hard for her, huh?

**Fluffy**: Yeah. It's hard for me to say I don't date her. (A/N: I WISH!) (passes out also)

**Kag**: Whoa, I never thought I'd see the day. (audience staring) Oh, sorry. Here's the story.

**Hazel**: (wakes up) (looks over at Sesshoumaru) Whoa, I'd never thought I'd see the day.

**Inu**: (comes back) It's about damn time it started.

_What has happened Over the Past Two Years, Inuyasha_

Inuyasha, I'm so glad you're with me.

I'm so happy you didn't pick the woman that stuck you to the tree.

After two years and a few months, we finally come to an end,

We can wish on the Jewel, and our new lives we can begin.

_What about our friends?_

Sango, Kohaku and Miroku can live a new life,

Did I mention that yesterday, Miroku asked her to become his wife?

She happily accepted, and he kissed her hand,

Then he groped her again (no surprise there -.-') and she pounded his head.

Shippo finally found a family to live with happily,

A distant fox-demon cousin by the name Hitoroki.

They live together in peace,

And Shippo found out that he has a same-aged niece.

_Isn't that nice?_

Sesshoumaru, the stoic wise-ass, can finally call you a brother,

Even if he use to hate you, and even though you have a different mother,

He is still so stoic but he is nice,

Have I ever mentioned that he's AFRAID of mice?

(It's true. I saw him in the forest the other day)

_And I won't forgive him for dropping our wedding-eh mating present in the river.Even though he said sorry, I still wanna kill his ass. That was fine black oak. Now my bow looks deformed and- "Kagome, get back to the poem." Inuyasha said. - Oh, sorry._

Rin, the girl who was mute, quiet, and shy,

Rin, the little girl that died,

Who was given another chance,

Lives cheerfully with Sesshoumaru in this Feudal Japan.

Not much to say,

About the ugly ass toad,

Annoying as can say,

That thing named Jaken.

_What about our friend/foes, eh?_

Kouga doesn't chase me around anymore ("Amen" Inuyasha said),

Because he has Ayame to adore,

He can finally see the love in her,

And make little wolf cubs,

With bad pet dander.

Kagura is not the evil ass bitch you once thought she was,

Yeah, she tried to kill us, but that was just because,

Naraku was the key to her life and death,

He could've killed her without a single remorse in his breath

Kanna and the spoken sorceress live in peace,

Without a powerful half-demon breathing down their necks,

Even **I **wouldn't want to be put in a place like that,

HECK.

And Kikyo...

Well, we can all FINALLY say, "Rest In Peace"

I know what she meant to you,

But you must turn towards the future,

Besides, you got me!

Now that I decided to live in the past with you,

Because we ALL know I couldn't make it in the future,

Can we please,

Just for once,

Get some ZZZs?!

You have kept me up all night telling you the story of our lives,

The least you can do is let get some Friggin' sleep! Jeez!

_And I don't appreciate you breaking my birthday present from Sango. I could've used that katana. Sesshoumaru was gonna get me a new sleath for it, you jerk.-"Kagome. The poem's over." Inuyasha yawned. - Oh, sorry._

The End

**Kag**: (Sniff) That was beautiful.

**Inu**: Yeah, it was okay.

**Fluffy**: I really wasn't trying to mess up your mating present Kagome.

**Kag**: I still want to kill you.

**Fluffy**: You can't do that. I haven't bedded HazelEyed Freak, yet.

**Hazel**: Yeah Kagome, you can't- HEY!

**Inu**: (snickers)

**Hazel**: Shut up.

**Kag**: (snickers)

**Hazel**: You too.

**Fluffy**: (picks up Hazey) Well I'll be taking what is mine and will be leaving. (fly's up) Call me when she has another story!

**Hazel**: Hey!

**Kag**: (to Inuyasha) Isn't that sweet? Fluffy has a girlfriend.

**Hazel**: Don't I have a say in this?

**Fluffy and Inu**: Apparently no.

**Hazel**: -.-'

**Kag**: (to the audience) Okay now go to the purple button called "GO" and click it.


End file.
